


Больное место

by Lora_Leng



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Hallucinations, Identity Porn, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Leng/pseuds/Lora_Leng
Summary: — Сам виноват, — сказала ему тень кота.
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Urahara Kisuke/Original Female Character(s)





	Больное место

Руки дрожали.

Источник колебаний обосновался где-то в лучевой кости — субъективно, точно Урахара определить бы не смог. Но он отметил “тремор верхних конечностей”, начиная вести мысленный список нарочно сухим научным языком, чтобы отделить его от происходящего. В противном случае ему бы пришлось туда записать еще и то, как прекрасно смотрелась женщина, сидящая перед ним в одном накинутом плаще.

— Госпожа Йоруи… — ему не дали договорить, прижали к его губам указательный палец, и он выдохнул, целуя подставленную ладонь. Пусть будет так. Обойдемся и без подсказок.

Скрывать собственное возбуждение он и не подумал: хакама все равно ничего бы не спрятали от внимательного взгляда, да и плох тот солдат, который своего капитана не хо… Поговорку эту придумал двенадцатый, и лейтенант Саругаки возмущалась громко и нецензурно.

Капитан Хикифунэ только смеялась.

Воспоминания размывались, словно прозрачные облака в летнем небе от сильного ветра. Урахара записал и это, прежде чем склонить голову — почтительно, если бы в следующий миг он не потерся щекой о подставленную коленку и не скользнул выше. На внутренней стороне бедра кожа была нежнее, тоньше, ее проще было втянуть губами, смочить слюной.

Госпожа Йоруичи поощрительно застонала, и Урахара едва не задохнулся от ставшего невыносимым желания. Хотелось хотя бы ослабить пояс, но пока для этого было рано. Он неловко ткнулся носом в крепкий, подтянутый живот, а затем сполз ниже.

Под языком было солоно. И терпко. И горячо. Урахара едва сдерживался от того, чтобы потереться пахом о циновку, и благодарно замычал, когда его наконец подтянули к себе за волосы и поцеловали, ничуть не смущаясь оставшегося на его губах вкуса. Возможно, на пару секунд он и вовсе прекратил существовать, придя в себя только когда на его поясницу требовательно надавили пяткой. По спине катились капельки пота, не остужая, но лишь добавляя больше жара, и он выдохнул, притерся к ждущему, влажному, открытому для него.

И вошел.

За окном в вечернем небе взорвалась звезда, на мгновение озарив комнату. Урахара вспомнил, что не упомянул “зрительные галлюцинации”, хотя их стоило поставить самым первым пунктом, но в следующий миг эту мысль смыло волной удовольствия. Госпожа Йоруичи впилась ногтями в загривок. Больно. Хорошо. Теперь можно двигаться быстрее, охотясь только за собственным наслаждением. Теперь можно и…

Поддаться.

Кажется, он оставил след от зубов на ее ключице. Это уже не имело значения. Госпожа Йоруичи смотрела на него с таким торжеством в глазах, что Урахара почти готов был влюбиться.

Повторно, сказал бы он, если бы это не звучало так нелепо и абсолютно неверно.

Госпожа Йоруичи что-то спросила. Что-то про текущую миссию — и это было так похоже на нее, не забывать о работе даже в такой ситуации. Урахара не раз приносил ей копии документов в купальни и обсуждал их там же, старательно отворачиваясь и прикрываясь веером от брызг воды.

Так похоже, что, несмотря на путавшиеся мысли, он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы ответить.

— Я должен сыграть приманку, — они обсуждали это вчера, споря до хрипоты, но ему так хотелось… — После того, как я стану главой подразделения, так рисковать больше не получится.

Он все еще нависал над ней, опираясь на ладони, но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, перенес вес полностью на одну из них и ласково погладил ее по плечу.

У капитана все плечи были в шрамах — практически невидимых на шелковой, гладкой коже. Узнать их, составить карту можно было только наощупь: подхватить, не давая свалиться в пропасть; попытаться перебросить через бедро во время спарринга; толкнуть кулаком на совместной пьянке, пока никто не видит такого нарушения субординации; наложить жгут, не позволяя истечь кровью.

Среди этих вещей не нашлось бы места любовному объятию, но Урахара и без того знал, что под пальцами ощутит только мягкость, ничего больше.

От удара, направленного в сердце, он увернулся, но не до конца: тело, одурманенное наркотиком, слушалось неохотно, и нож оцарапал руку. Рана налилась болью, заныла, разгоняя туман перед глазами.

Урахара укоризненно покачал головой и свернул лежащей под ним женщине шею.

Личина госпожи Йоруичи сползала с нее неохотно, медленно. Труп продолжил сверкать золотыми глазами яростно и знакомо, слишком весело для кого-то, кого Урахара только что убил. Словно заметив его пристальный взгляд, труп подмигнул ему и сложил губы трубочкой.

Урахара вычеркнул из мысленного списка “зрительные галлюцинации” и вписал “сильные зрительные галлюцинации”. Откатился в сторону, не обращая внимания на то, как калейдоскопом закружился мир вокруг, подтащил к себе отброшенные в сторону хакама и поспешил их натянуть. Кровь капала с локтя на циновку, но, в конце концов, кто из второго не получал ранений на заданиях — а вот если Сой Фонг застукает его без одежды, припоминать ему будет еще долго.

Сой Фонг. Вот как ее звали. Ту девочку, которая должна была выкрасть документы, пока Урахара отвлекал внимание. И развлекался, как сказала бы капитан.

В окне засияло, заискрило желтым светом. Снова звезда — сигнальная ракета, вспыло в глубине разума, — показалось Урахаре, прежде чем он осознал, что это фонарь в знакомой руке.

И зажмурился от яркого света на какую-то секунду — чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть знакомый извивающийся потолок палаты в четвертом отряде.

В своем нормальном состоянии потолок не двигался, но, похоже, галлюциногенный эффект не ослабевал со временем. Урахара почти придумал состав, чтобы нейтрализовать это безобразие, и бессмысленно вглядывался в пляску скалящихся морд на досках, пытаясь заменить чем-нибудь самые дорогостоящие компоненты. О том, что ему после сегодняшнего ничего не вычтут из зарплаты, он даже не мечтал. 

По стенам бегали тени монстров и животных: оленя, черепахи, дракона и...

— Сам виноват, — сказала ему тень кота. Ее он слышал четко и ясно.

Урахара разомкнул спекшиеся губы.

— Ага, — согласился он. Голос сипел. 

Не было нужды оправдываться: уж кто-кто, а капитан прекрасно понимала его мотивы. Существовала пара десятков способов выкрасть необходимое, не попадаясь на уловку и не давая себя отравить, но слишком заманчивой казалась возможность попробовать действие нового наркотика на себе.

Попробовать, создать противоядие, вычислить — по редким ингредиентам — того, кто поставляет его на рынок.

Урахара напишет об этом завтра в отчете и, может быть, будет чувствовать меньше вины, глядя на ее голые запястья. Может быть.

Здесь и сейчас капитана не было. Только кот, почти сливающийся по цвету с ночной тьмой.

— Ну и дурак, — подытожил тот. Вспрыгнул на кровать, злорадно мурлыкнув, наступил Урахаре на живот и лишь потом свернулся в клубок на груди. Слева, подальше от раненой руки.

— Говорят, кошки ложатся на больное место, — пошутил Урахара. Весело не было, но ему много раз говорили, что смеяться над своими же шутками — дурной тон.

Дурной тон — хуже чем убивать женщину, которой целовал колени и губы, хуже чем лгать и недоговаривать, и шпионить. Сейретей, который Урахара любил всем сердцем, порой пугал, как пугали черные пятна, ползущие по подоконнику.

— Мне тебе на голову лечь? — сварливо отозвался кот, и Урахару отпустило. Мягкие подушечки лап намекающе прикасались острым к коже, и это казалось приятным, правильным. Ощущениям можно было доверять.

Если бы этому коту Урахара пожелал сломать позвоночник, то стальные когти добрались бы до его горла первыми.

Он улыбнулся этой мысли и закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как темнота улыбается ему в ответ.


End file.
